Decisions
by sk8ingpossum
Summary: Having finally accepted Gabriel and the duty of being the alpha female, Vivian gets distracted when some new-comers threaten their relationship, as well as the pack. (summary sucks, but i promise - story will be better.)
1. A Farewell to Rationality

**Title:** Decisions

**Author:** Possum

**Rating:** (_this chapter_) G

**Summary:** Having finally accepted Gabriel and the duty of being the alpha female, Vivian gets distracted when some new-comers threaten their relationship, as well as the pack. (_summary sucks, but i promise - story will be better_.)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vivian, Gabriel, the four, or any other characters from Blood and Chocolate. Annette Curtis Klause does. I don't make any profit off of them or this story. I do, however own my characters.

a/n: This chapter pics up right at the end of the book.

- - - - - - - - -

Chapter 1

"A Farewell to Rationality"

Vivian glances back around her room once more before joining him outside on the balcony. Her eyes are a shade lighter than they were before, and they've taken on a more trusting gleam. She studies Gabriel's broad, naked chest and realises what she is about to do. Taking a deep steadying breath, she raises her eyes to his. He gives her a questioning look and extends his hand to her. It's an invitiation. Not just to run with him tonight, not just to howl with him to the moon, not just to explore the welcoming darkness of the woods in her pelt, but so much more. She hesitates momentarily and then timidly slides her hand into his. He leads them to the edge of the roof, then down the drain pipe, into the yard below. The potent smell of wild onions and honeysuckle invade her senses as they near the edge of the woods. In the distance, she can already hear the four howling, laughing and carrying on loudly. She just can make out ulf's high-pitched titter, a sound that she's heard less and less of since the incident with Astrid and Rafe.

"You coming?" Gabriel's deep voice breaks her from her spell, and a slight blush tints her cheeks.

Sensing her uncertainty, he steps closer to her. His scent swirls around in her senses, and she can feel her gut already willing the change. Gabriel stands between her and the forrest, and it's then that she understands what he's doing.

"We can take it one step at a time. Once you accept me in my human skin, then we'll work on my wolf skin." His eyes search hers and he carefully and tenderly brushes a few strands of her hair behind her ear, his hand sliding to the back of her neck. Hesitating slightly, he leans forward, lightly greetiing her lips with his. As his mouth moves against hers, Vivian can tell that he's holding back. He knew that she was still getting used to the thought of being his mate, as well as being pack queen. She smiles against his lips, and all of her indecision and hesitancy melts away as her lips dance with his.

What was this new found feeling? Just days ago, she couldn't even stand the thought of him . . . and now, _this_. Something stirs in her gut, something familiar, but yet so distant. She pulls away slightly and looks him in the eyes. This was not the same Gabriel she had known and grown to despise. This was a completely different Gabriel. This was her . . . could she even say it? This man, this _loup-garou_, was to be her mate. She continues to hold his gaze as she realises that still, through all of the pain, through all of the fighting, through the burden of having to become the alpha male of an entire pack, there was still a glimmer of a pup inside him.

_ He's only 24. _Vivian reminds herself. _Maybe he won't be as overbearing and as misunderstanding of me as i thought . . . _

Vivian takes ahold of Gabriel's hand once more. She gives him a reassuring smile, letting him know that she's ok, and then allows him to lead her into the woods...

--------

A/N: Sorry this chapter is short, I'll try to make the others longer, i promise!! Please read and review, I enjoy all kinds, praise or flames. Let me know what I'm doing right/wrong and how i can improve!!!

possum.


	2. Plagued by Dreams

**TITLE:** Decisions CH 2: Plagued by Dreams

**AUTHOR**: Possum

**RATING:** (_this chapter_) PG

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anyone used in this chapter. Annette Curtis Klause does. i don't make anymoney, i do this cause i'm bored!!

**AN**: This is really short, but i felt bad, because i haven't updated in over a week. Forgive the spelling mistakes, this is exactly how i typed it. I promise the next chapter will be bigger and better. Just give me a chance. Oh, and thank you goes out to MoonStoneFairy89 and lusciousblood for reading and replying - this is for you guys!!

**- - - - ---- - - - - -**

The Flames flicker high into the dark night sky, drowning out the soft light of the stars. The thick acrid smell of burning wood and pine needles saunters across the cool winter breeze, stingin vivian's nose. She squints her eyes against the fierce heat and light that now consumes her home. The pack's home. A small glistening tear streaks down her cheek and she wipes it away with the back of her soot covered hand. Terror and uncertainty eat away at her gut as she waits for any sign of her father. The voices around her melt down to one single pulsating drone pounding in her ears.

Fear. Anger. Confusion. Disbelief. Everything that she was able to feel, she felt as she watched her house continue to fall apart before her eyes. At the first crackle of giving wood, she jumps, startled. Even through all the commotion the noise is deafening. She frantically searches the house with her eyes. A form emerges from the fire, and her breath catches in her sore, smoke burned throat. When she realises it isn't her father, the breath she didn't realise she was holding comes out as a sob. More tears streak down her face, and before she can register the sound of another wood beam crumbling, the roof of the house collapses through, sending sparks, flames and smoke into Vivian's face. She coughs and tries to escape the heat. She hears someone's voice, and for one fleeting second, she mistakes it for her father's, until she distinguishes her mother's face through the smoke.

She sees a figure move in the trees against the edge of the forrest, and she turns her attention to it. She waves the smoke away from her face, trying to see more clearly. His bright tie-dye shirt stands in contrast with the dark greens and browns of the trees, his bright blue eyes shining even in the dark of the night. He grins at her before turning and disappearing into the woods. She stands in bewilderment. In confusion. She starts to walk towards the treeline, but her mother's voice calls her back.

"Vivian!" Her mother's voice is raspy and strained, trying to talk through the smoke. Vivian turns and looks into the house. The room her father was supposed to be in now was engulfed in flames. "Vivian!" She drops to her knees, no longer able to support her weight. Weakened by the heat and the adrenaline, her vision spins and she braces herself on her arms. She fills her lungs with the thick air, and with every emotion in her being, she screams her frustration to the moon.

- - - - -

"VIVIAN!!! Vivian, can you hear me!?!?" Esme's voice comes slowly through the fog of consiousness. When Vivian's eyes open, she realises that she's still screaming. Esme shakes Vivian by the shoulders, trying to get her to come to. "Vivian??" Her weary eyes take in her surroundings. Gabriel stands beside the bed, worried eyes searching hers. Esme kneels on the bed in fron of her daughter, her hands on Vivian's shoulders. She looks into her mother's eyes.

"Mom." she breathes, falling into Esme's arms. She wraps her daughter into her embrace, feeling her shaking form against hers.

"Vivian? Are you alright??" Esme takes Vivian's face in her hands and pull her back so that she can look into her eyes. "What's wrong?" Vivian shakes her head, finally getting her bearings.

"Nothing....nothing, I'm fine." She whispers. She clears her throat, still feeling the smoke thickening in her lungs, and runs a shaky hand through her hair. Esme backs off a little and studies her daughter. "I said I'm fine, mom!" Vivian's remark came off sharper than she intended, and she immediately regretted saying it.

"Alright, I'll leave you alone then." Esme stands from the bed, and turns to Gabriel. "Goodluck." she says, and walks out the door, closing it behind her.

Gabriel glances back at the door once, then back to Vivian. He walks forward and sits on the edge of the bed, pulling one knee onto the matress so as he can face her. When he speaks, his voice rumbles low in his chest. "You okay?" He asks. Vivian's eyes meet his.

"Yeah. I'm ok."

"Dreams?" She nods. He scoots closer to her, and pull her up against his chest. She wraps her arms around his midsection, feeling the powerful muscles under his shirt. "Come on."

**- - -**

Vivian relaxes in the steaming water of the giant claw-footed tub. She watches as the steam rises off the top of the water, and then turns her attention to Gabriel, who occupies a spot on the floor, beside the tub. His hand dips in and out of the water, and she watches the water slide down and drip off his long powerful fingers. He looks up when he feels her watching him.

"So, care to tell me what your dream was about?" He asks, his fingers swirling in the water.

"It's the same one every time. Nothing's different." She says, taking a sudden interest in a bubble on the surface of the water. She tries unsuccessfully to cup it into her hand.

"And you have no idea what's bringing them on?" She sighs.

"If I did, don't you think I would have told you??" Her eyes flash up to his for a brief second, then back down at the water.

He goes silent for a few minutes, thinking, and continuing to stir his hand in the water. She watches him, and when he looks up, she locks her gaze with his. She can see his worry, but she has nothing to say that would take that away. "It'll go away, I just have to get over whatever i'm going through."

"Vivian," He starts, "You've been saying that for six months." She starts to say something, but, realising he's right, she closes her mouth.

They sit silent for a few more minutes, and then Gabriel looks down at his watch.

"I have to get going. I need to run into town before it gets dark. Big run tonight." He says. Tonight was full moon, which meant that everyone would run tonight, whether they wanted to or not. "I'll be back after while." He says, standing up. He leans over and kisses the top of her head before turning out the door. She watches him walk away.

Under the water, she stretches her tired muscles, relishing in the sweet tension. Sweet moon, she needed a good run. Hopefully, tonight, she'd have one.

- - - - - - -

AN: Yeah, i know, there was some OOC and it was short, but like i said, I'm getting there. Give me a chance. Next update soon - the more replys, the faster the update.

possum


End file.
